


Bad romance

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Bad Romance, F/M, Tryst, music fic, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je veux ton amour<br/>Et je veux ta revenge<br/>Je veux ton amour<br/>I don't wanna be friends<br/>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br/>I don't wanna be friends<br/>(Caught in a bad romance)<br/>I don't wanna be friends<br/>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br/>Want your bad romance<br/>(Caught in a bad romance)<br/>Want your bad romance!"- Bad romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is for my lovely fiance, Robin, who asked for this prompt. He often encourages my writing by giving me prompts, reading everything I write and even saying it's brilliant (when it's probably not :p ) Without him, I wouldn't write half so much or as well. So, thank you, baby :) I'd be lost without you.

Her small hands snaked around his waist before pulling him closer to her. Her grip on him was tight and uncomfortable but he felt no desire to pull away. Her sensuous lips appeared inches away from him and the desire to close the small, tiny gap between them two filled his mind. Would her lips feel as soft as they looked? Or was his eyes deceiving him? 

Jane's smile was coy and full of promise. It made him want to kiss her all the more. His responsibilities to the Duke and his ma mere seemed to vanish as he looked at her and even his affection for his betrothed did not stop him from wanting to.

As his lips found hers in a heated kiss, he couldn't help but sigh almost happily. Ever since meeting the beguiling woman before him, his head had been filled with her. With thoughts about kissing her, caressing her and even being punished for her. 

Edward felt her deepen the kiss and within moments, his hands was beginning to undo the back of her dress but he heard no resistance from her. If anything, she seemed impatient. Her slim hands brushed his aside and continued to open the fastening as quickly as she could. All the while, she continued to kiss him, deeply. 

"Jane,' He breathed, pulling away from her slightly, "We should not be doing this." 

A flicker of surprise came to Jane's face. She could not stop it. As much as she adored the young Earl, he irritated and puzzled her too. After all, he wanted her, did he not? Did he woo women needlessly with no intention of following through? Jane sincerely hoped not. Her stomach turned to knots at the thought.

"We're not hurting anyone, my lord." She murmured, getting even closer to him. Her breasts were pushed against him and eve through, his tunic he was still very much aware of them. 

It tested his resolve and he wanted nothing more than to carry out what he had planned. 'Damn my conscience,' He thought, angrily. His eyes never once left his lover and the more he looked at her, the more tortured he felt. He pulled out of her grasp and sighed, loudly. 

Jane appeared to look almost hurt and angered by the rejection. Her pink mouth formed into a petulant pout and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. Apart of Edward found her anger amusing as his ma mere often looked the same. 

"Jane, my love, do not take on so. It is nothing personal." He explained to her, trying to placate her and soothe the hurt he had caused her. 

She sneered at his words, her hurt bubbling over into pettiness. The endearment seemed to mock her and she wanted nothing more than to hit out at him. To show him she was not rubbish but a lady....

"Huh! You call me 'my love' as if you care, my lord. You only care about yourself." She accused him, bitterly. She watched as he listened to her words passively as if they had little effect on him. It only spurned her on even more. She wanted to hurt him and it seemed her words meant as little as she did. 

The cold seemed to catch her in that moment and she found herself beginning to shiver violently. Her dress was open wide at the back and she feel brambles, bushes and leaves tickling and scratching her back in equal measure. She tried to reach to do her dress up but struggled. Edward, seeing this, offered to help her. She quickly brushed him off her.

"That's not the case. I do care!" His voice was full of passion and for a couple of seconds, it seemed Jane believed him too. Slowly, however, she began to doubt whether he was once again lying to her. After all, he had lied to his darling ma mere so he could come and see her. He seemed to be getting very used to lying to get his way.... 

After fastening her dress up properly, she started walking away from him. She couldn't bear to be near him. His words only served to anger her and the hurt over him rejecting her only seemed to worsen as she looked at him. Her footsteps were loud and squelchy on the mud as she walked away from him and it made him think of his younger sister. Margaret, dear Meg, often had a violent tantrum when she could not get her way. The thought made Edward smirk slightly.

"Jane, I care. Believe me." He called after her, deciding not to follow her. His voice carried in the word and she easily heard him. She momentarily stopped walking but as she heard her lover's next words, she felt the desire to sob loudly. 

Edward's conscience niggled once again and he knew he needed to admit why he truly had stopped. His betrothal. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen... and that included herself. He sounded a little sad as he spoke and he knew immediately, seeing her furious face, it was not the end. It never would be. 

"I'm betrothed now. It's not the same as it used to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
